Moonpeaches
by Miss Faber
Summary: Years later, after that first hesitant, shy contact- years full of sunrises and baths and shudders and sighs- Ty Lee can't decide if Asami tastes salty or sweet.


**Moonpeaches**

_A/N: _This drabble is dedicated to my flawless friend, Jade. This pairing- Ty Lee/Asami- isn't too popular or well known, but it's amazing and definitely one of my otps. Warning for slight smut. Enjoy the Tysami!

* * *

Years later, after that first hesitant, shy contact- years full of sunrises and baths and shudders and sighs- Ty Lee can't decide if Asami tastes salty or sweet.

_Well_, she self-corrected, eyes drinking in the early rays of light pouring in from the window they always kept open. _She definitely doesn't taste salty. But she isn't overbearingly sweet either._

Her tongue had fluttered over her delicious folds mere hours ago; Ty Lee recalled the memory fondly. They'd gone at it three- no, four times, and despite that Asami had grumbled, "Well, that was quick."

"It's not my fault you climax so fast," Ty Lee had teased, hot breath in Asami's ear; before her lips and fingers and tongue demonstrated the art of drawing out an orgasm.

Nearly an hour later, Asami's mewls had begun to fade, and Ty Lee had whispered, "You asked for it."

Asami had pressed a kiss to Ty Lee's collarbone. "I did."

Now, Asami's head was cradled to Ty Lee's breast, her hair tickling Ty Lee's bare torso before spilling onto the mattress. She loved Asami like this; she loved her always, of course, but there was something special about the hushed mornings. While most people didn't look their best after sleep, Asami's perfected features were unmarred by that which plagued most others; her face was, in fact, more fresh and clean, and Ty Lee thought she caught a glimpse of the little girl she used to be in those sleeping features. Asami's face was relaxed; her forehead smoothed out, her mouth lax. The lipstick she usually wore had wore off, leaving only a slight violet tinge; Ty Lee loved her lips that way, as though they had been kissed by berries. Ty Lee didn't particularily enjoy waking up early, but she'd trained herself to do it. When she was a child, living in a noisy house full of girls, it was nearly impossible to find a quiet moment for herself. Despite its advantages, the circus didn't make it any easier; nor did her time spent with Azula. Now, though it was hard, Ty Lee always woke up before Asami did; these stolen moments in the company of the rising sun had become essential.

She glanced down at her lover. With Asami, she'd found those quiet sunrises she didn't know she craved. She was alone with her thoughts; always pleasant, these days, and if they weren't, Asami fixed that.

With Asami, she'd found a stillness.

_Still_, she pondered, drawn from her pleasant reverie as Asami stirred. _I haven't decided what Asami tastes like._

"Strawberries," Asami had promptly replied when Ty Lee had proposed the question to her. "You taste like strawberries."

She had been surprised, and touched, and a trifle aroused by how quickly Asami had replied. "Really?"

"Yes." The corner of Asami's lips had turned up into a small smirk. "You're the sweetest thing I've ever had in my mouth."

Those last few words had sealed her fate, and they hadn't left their bedroom for the rest of the day.

Ty Lee sat quietly, staring at the rising rays of the sun. One finger absentmindedly twirled a raven lock of hair.

_Moonpeaches_.

"Moonpeaches," Ty Lee said out loud, Asami stirring awake at the noise.

"What?"

Ty Lee's hands grabbed Asami's shoulders and pulled her up, skin sliding against skin. "Moonpeaches," she said again, before placing an enthustiastic kiss square on a confused Asami's lips.

"Someone's had a good morning." Asami quirked an eyebrow.

"You taste like moonpeaches," Ty Lee declared.

A surprised chuckle escaped Asami's mouth before she covered her it with her fingertips. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Ty Lee shrugged, an answering smile gracing her lips. "I know."

"But," Asami continued, eyes twinkling misheivously. "Are you so sure I taste like moonpeaches?"

Her blood thrummed in her veins. "You know, now that I think about it…." Ty Lee lowered her lover to the bed, laying her flat on her back, then descended upon her. "I may just need to check."


End file.
